Couldn't Bear The Thought
by Digidynasty
Summary: If you saw "The race" then you know what Li did. This is from his point of view. It shows his.....sensitive side.


Couldn't Bear the Thought  
  
Dear Journal,  
Have I have a dilemma for you. It started at school today, when Meilin had asked me to help her......  
I walked into the room with Meilin, carrying her books. "There." I said. Then I sense something and turn around. It was outside.   
"Thanks, a lot Li." Meilin said. "That's all of them." She obviously couldn't sense it. I walk to the window and look at the track field below. it was there alright. A Clow Card. I sensed a Clow Card down there somewhere.  
"What are you looking at?" Meilin asked.   
I really shouldn't get her involved in Cardcaptor matters. "Nothing." I tell her. "I hope." I add under my breath.  
  
I excuse myself and go outside. I see Sakura is watching the runners and practicing her cheerleading. I always liked her performances, but you won't catch me saying that to her. I still haven't told her about what I really feel for her.  
But that was beside the point. There was a Clow Card around here and obviously Sakura wasn't doing anything about it, so I will. I walk to the edge of school and look around to make sure no one is around. Then I carefully take out my Lasenboard. I call upon it's power and it sends a light trail straight into the forest. I run and follow the light.  
It takes me to a wall and I look around. "It's here." But why would the Lasenboard point to a wall? Then I see an animal jump up and land on the top of the wall. I immediatly recognize it. "The Dash Card!" I say.  
I start towards it when I here footsteps behind me. You guessed it. Sakura came and called out. "Li wait!"  
Wait? I don't think so. "Dash Card!" I call out. It hears it and takes off. "Stop!" I cry as I take off in hot pursuit.   
I hear Sakura follow. "No! Li you can't!" But I'm not going to listen to her. I chase it and jump over some nushes. It's obviously too fast. I smile. I'll just have to slow it down. I thought.  
I raise two fingers to my mouth. "Force know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!" Lightning comes down and attacks it. It dodges it and it runs right towards Sakura. I warn her. "Here it comes!"  
She just stands there. What is her porblem?! Why is she stalling? She finally calls out her key. "Key of Clow! Release!" Her staff appears. I always love it the way she does that. I can feel her magic and I like her style. She raises it above her head and brings it down. "Dash Card! Return to your power confined!"   
Dash goes back into it's card form and floats towards me. I catch it and walk over to Sakura. "You knew the card was around here the whole time?!" I ask. "Well, why didn't you seal it?" I ask.  
She didn't have time to answer because one of our schoolmates, Jesse, came out. "Hoppy!" She calls out a few times. Sakura's expression saddens. Then I catch on. I was angry, but now I feel my expression soften and my shoulders drop. She knew the dash card was helping Jesse and now without it she is afraid that Jesse won't run well tomorrow.  
  
So you see, journal, that's my dilemma. I'm sitting here in my room trying to find out how to help her. If I can help Jesse, I make Sakura happy.  
I have the Dash Card, but in my heart I somehow know Sakura's sad because of Jesse. I hate the thought that Sakura is unhappy. When she asked me to find her brother, I looked into her worried eyes, shiny with unshed tears and I couldn't help but say. "Yeah okay."  
That's the kind of effect she has on me. I need to see her happy. But how? I can easily use the dash card to help Jesse, but Kero was right when he said that if she won that way it would be a lie.  
So that leaves out that possibility. Jesse thought of the card as her good luck, which gave her a motive.....  
Wait! That's it! Jesse didn't think of the dash card as a Clow Card. Her believe was in the animal, not the ability! That's how she can win tomorrow! Thanks journal! You're a real big help!  
  
I closed his journal and made a plan for tomorrow. I smiled. Now Sakura can be happy and I will be happy too. I layed down and went to sleep. Tomorrow I had a track meet to go to.  
  
The next day I snuck onto the track field. I had to be careful because his plan depended on Sakura not knowing it was me until the last minute. I neared one of the entrances and heard the announcer say, "Take your places for the girls' 100m final!"  
That was my cue. I take out the card and use some magic. The card come out and looks to me. "Go onto the field and show yourself to only Jesse. No dash magic! Okay?" It nods and disappeares. I concentrate and see Dash appear just like I instructed it to. I see Jesse saw it too.   
I look at the bleachers and see Sakura has seen it. I call it back and the race begins. Jesse runs and wins. I smile and start to leave.  
"Li! Wait up!" I hear Sakura call from behind me. 'So much for a quiet entrance' I think.  
I half turn to face Sakura as she runs up to me in her cheerleader outfit. I love her in that outfit. I try not to stare and keep my cool, impassive expression.   
"Li? Did you just release the Dash Card?" She asks me. So she did feel it. Maybe she's getting stronger in her powers afterall.  
How to get out of this one. "Are you telling me you think Jesse won because of Dash's speed?" I ask.   
She backs up a bit. "Huh? But.."  
"You know. I'm really surprised you think that." I say. Her expression saddens again. I can't keep this stern look on anymore. "I didn't do anything. I just happen to have the Dash Card with me." She smiles and I hold up the card. I can't hold it anymore and smile. Then I turn and walk away. Mission accomplished.   
I exit the stadium and hear the announcer once again. "And the 100m goes to Jesse Hamilton of..." The last part is cut off as I get farther and farther away.  
I'm glad Sakura's not sad anymore. I can't bear the thought of her sad. I get home that day and sit down at the couch. Maybe one day, I'll tell Sakura what I feel. Someday.  
I do my homework and get up to start dinner. I hear the doorbell ring. I go over and answer it. I am shock to say I see Sakura standing there, still in her cheerleading outfit.  
"Hey, Sakura." I manage. All of a sudden I find it hard to breath, let alone speak.  
"Hi Li." She says. Do I see her blushing? "I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier...."  
I raise a hand to cut her off. "I told you. I didn't do anything. Jesse did it all by herself." Sakura smiles and I wink at her.  
She looks at the ground. "Yeah well, I thought maybe you'de like to come over with us to her house." I look up. Me with Sakura? She continues. "Yeah, we're holding a victory party for her and I thought you deserved to go since...." She stopped and looked up hopefully.  
She agve me puppy eyes. I can't say no to that. "Alright." I tell her. She smiles and I feel my face get hot. "I'll be right back."  
I go get my jean jacket and come back. She looks up and I see her blushing. Maybe I should wear this jacket more often. "Let's go." I close and lock the door behind me. She nods and we start walking to Jesse's house.  
"So why did you help Li?" She asks.  
'Uh-Oh.' I think. 'How are you going to get out of this one?' Well, I'm not going to lie to her. "I just can't bear the thought of you being unhappy." I say and blush. She smiles and takes my hand. Maybe I should do things like this more often. 


End file.
